Electrical distribution systems can be in the form of busbar systems. In the busbar systems, the busbars are in the form of elongate, fixed conductors in the direction of current flow. The busbars are used to transport or to distribute electrical energy. Typical tasks of a busbar system include, for example, connecting a transformer, by way of a main distribution board, to the sub-distribution board, or supplying electrical energy to large consumers. Busbar systems are likewise used, by way of example, in wind energy installations to conduct the power of a generator, which power is generated in the head of the tower, to the foot of the tower or to transport power from the foot of the tower into the head of the tower in order to supply energy to electrical installations there.
Towers of wind energy installations are erected by way of individual tower segments which are combined to form a single wind energy installation tower at the respective intended location. The busbars are typically pre-installed into the respective segments in each case and are then connected by way of a segment connector to form a common busbar line after connection of the tower segments.
In order to not damage the busbars during erection of the tower, the lowermost rail of the segment which is to be installed is typically held at a distance by the manufacturer of the wind energy installation by way of Styropor panels on one side such that the segments can be erected without accidents. In addition, the lowermost busbar is fixed to a steel support system by way of securing straps, so that it is not possible for the busbar or the components to undesirably become detached and fall down. After the tower segments have been connected and the Styropor panels and securing straps have been removed, it is possible to electrically connect the busbars to one another. Assembly tolerances of the wind energy installation tower are compensated for by way of compensation for expansion of the busbars.
Conventional assembly, as described above, means an unsafe procedure which is time-consuming. Furthermore, the previous procedure also entails the potential risk of breach of product safety. Owing to the oblique positioning of the busbars, there is a risk of the clamping connection being subjected to undefined loading and the insulating panels possibly being damaged as a result. In the worst case scenario, the insulating panels are so severely damaged that there is an inadequate insulation distance between the voltage-carrying conductors and there is a risk of a short circuit. Similarly, product safety can be put at risk by the lack of compensation of the assembly tolerances in the conventional procedure.